Phobias
by KawaiiChica
Summary: A persistent, abnormal, and irrational fear of a specific thing or situation that compels one to avoid it, despite the awareness and reassurance that it is not dangerous. Find out what the IY cast is afraid of- you might be surprised!
1. Inuyasha

**Disclaimer:** All IY characters belong to their respective owners- that's why this is a _fan_-fic.

**Rating:** PG-13 for language.

**Summary:** What is a phobia? A persistent, abnormal, irrational fear of a specific thing or situation that compels one to avoid it, despite the awareness and reassurance that it is not dangerous.

**Author's Notes:** Reading through a magazine the other day, I ran into an article about strange phobias and found it interesting. Naturally, being the obsessed Inuyasha writer that I am, I had to wonder- what kind of phobias could our dear IY characters have?

Read on and find out.

* * *

**-Inuyasha-**

"For Kami's sake will you just..."

"Shippo plant yourself next to Kagome and eat already!"

Seeing the annoyed girl flash me a grateful smile, I feh-ded and turned away. Not like I wanted them to know or anything, I'd only figured it out myself thanks to one of Kagome's books a few days earlier. It's rather troubling to admit to oneself when you have a problem- and do I have one!

Granted- it's a relatively _small_ one, but still... it's the principal of the matter.

"Miroku? You're si-"

"Gah! They can't feed you when you're way the fuck over there!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome glared at me, opening her mouth to put me in my place for sure.

_-twitch-_

Damn, hope she didn't see that, stupid eye.

"Will you watch your language please? We don't need Shippo picking up your bad habits."

"Feh, fine, whatever bitch."

Crap, not a good idea, her face is becoming red- that's not a good sign.

Just don't say it! Please!

"Argh! you are the most aggravating jerk!"

_-phew-_

Safe, she didn't say it, no more worries now, they're all around the fire eating. No more reasons to say it.

Or so I thought.

The stupid monk had to ruin things, as usual, "Inuyasha are you just going to s-"

"Feh, I've got my food already!"

Good save.

"It'd be nice if you could join us though, we're all si-"

Glare- yep, gets Sango almost every time, especially when she's tired. "Since when do I give a damn? I'm fine over here."

"Inuyasha..."

Oh no! I cursed again!

Damn my stupid fucking mouth! You'd think I could say _one_ god-damned sentence without cursing.

Shit- I can't even think without using cuss words.

Maybe Kagome's right.

Wait, what was she saying?

Why's she glaring so hotly.

"Umm... feh?"

"Inuyasha!"

Uh-oh, she's facing away now, that can't be good.

She's talking, pay attention baka!

"If you won't come over then we'll just have to move closer and have you si-"

"Fine!"

Grabbing my cup of Ramen, I get up and move over with an angry huff and some muttered words. Dropping down beside her, I'm relieved when she giggles and shakes her head.

"You're so weird Inuyasha."

"Feh"

"And jumpy," Miroku interceded, "Something's not quite right."

"What the hell would you know houshi?"

Crap, did it again!

"Inuyasha..."

_-twitch-_

There it goes again- damn eye.

Oh no, no way of getting out of it this time.

Don't cringe, whatever you do, don't let them know...

"SIT!"

Fuck

At least this time I wasn't so far from the ground.

Feh- I really do have issues.

Sitting up and growling while I wipe my face off, I'm thankful that my hands are covering my face so they don't see my grimace when the kit cheers.

"Haha! Inu-no-baka got sat!"

Removing my hands and glaring daggers at the annoying kitsune, I can see Kagome studying me for a moment before she turns her attention back to her food.

"Its amazing to see how easily you can subdue him Kagome-sama, especially with such a simple word."

Don't say it- don't say it!

"Yeah! All she has to do is say- ow!"

"Inuyasha!"

Feh- it was just a _little_ stone- it bounced right off too.

Quickly finishing off my ramen, I toss it near the bag and get up, moving back to my place in the tree. The others glare but say nothing else, chatting amiably amongst themselves while they finish and settle into their beds. Waiting until I'm sure they're all asleep, I drop back down and make my way over to Kagome's bag.

Shuffling through it, I pull out the book from her 'Si-co-lo-gee' class and open it up to the marked pages. Scan down the page... aha! There it is, that strange word again.

Now, I'd never admit this openly to anyone, but one has to be honest with oneself right? When Kagome first explained about these 'fo-bee-ah' thingys I wondered what kind of a baka could have one.

That was, until I read through the definition of 'phobias' and checked out the list. It was kind of a shock to run into one that sounded damned familiar.

Of course I tried to deny it for a long, long time- but eventually I realized all the signs were there. My jumpiness, the way my eye twitches, my interrupting the other's sentences before they can finish saying it.

_-sigh-_

You see... damn this is harder than I thought.

Maybe its just easier if I say it like those people in Kagome's time admit to their problems.

You know, the ones in the t.v. that stand up in front of a group and say, 'Hi, my name is such-and-such and I'm an 'al-ca- hol-ick'

Shit- I don't even know what an 'al-ca-hol-ick' is.

Stupid hanyou, just admit it already, its not like you're telling anyone out loud.

Ok...

Here goes...

My name's Inuyasha- and I'm Ono-mat-o-phobic.

How do you even _say_ that word?

Onomatophobic

"Inuyasha..."

Oh shit, I'm caught, Kagome will probably be pissed when she finds me reading her book.

"SIT"

_-oof-_

That one hurt.

And _that_- is exactly why I have a phobia.

Feh- if anyone ever found out I'd be a laughing stock.

I mean, what kind of a baka is afraid of hearing a certain word?

Stupid- that's exactly what it is- it's stupid.

But still... I can't even think about the stupid word without shivering.

I wonder if I'll even be wary once the spell is off?

I mean, it is _just_ a word and something everyone does all the time.

Feh- I have to get over this, her book says facing your fear is the best way to get over it.

Ok

So I can do this!

I'll just go back to the tree and si... take my place on the branch.

Damn

Come on Inuyasha, how pathetic can you be?

Just say it already!

_-deep breath-_

Ok- I'll go over and...

...sit

_-twitch-_

Argh!

Fucking eye!

That's it! One of these days I'm gonna say it without flinching!

I'm just going to be able to scream it out to the world.

SI...

_-twitch-_

"Feh"

* * *

Dare_ I_ say it? 

lol

Let me know what you thought!


	2. Sango

**Author's Notes: **Wow, so many reviews for chapter one! Arigato minna-san! Hope you enjoy the next installment!

* * *

**-Sango-**

I thought it was silly, the way people in Kagome-chan's time had irrational fears to things such as frost or even trees. I mean, how silly is it for one to fear a _tree_?

I was rather pleased by the fact that I could honestly say I didn't have any irrational fears.

At least, I thought I didn't have any... until now.

Now I'm not so sure, I mean, is it possible?

Sadly, it might be.

But I should begin withthe problem.

My doubts began just two days ago, as I came out of the spring and pulled on my taijiya suit. I was shocked to find it wouldn't close!

"Nani?"

Thinking maybe I had strapped something wrong, I removed it and tried again, blinking when it still wouldn't close. After a third attempt I finally got the darned thing on but it was constricting all night!

That's when I knew, kami-sama, that I had not escaped as I'd hoped.

You see, although I come from avillage of demon slayers, after a certain age, well...

The women tended to...

Gain weight.

No wait, I'm not talking about just a little tummy fat- a little tummy I suppose could be forgiven.

I'm talking pudgy, squeezable blobs in your side- fat.

My mother had a great figure until she stopped slaying demons and settled down to raise us. Not that I'm calling her fat or anything, but, she did have a little extra skin- if you know what I mean.

Except...

I haven't stopped slaying demons and I'm still working out- we travel every day for kami's sake!

But still- the proof was right there.

Now I normally wouldn't jump to conclusions, but the yesterday my regular kimono was tight too.

Just a little.

Just in my stomach area.

Just in the one area Kagome calls the 'nightmare area' because of how hard it is to lose the flab there.

Just thinking about it gets me nervous.

My palms are sweaty.

My fingertips are tingly.

And wouldn't you just know it- Miroku hasn't groped me once in the past two weeks.

And I'm starting to worry!

About the man's non-groping!

_-sigh-_

This isn't normal, I shouldn't be this afraid.

"A persistent, irrational fear..."

Kagome-chan's trying to memorize a few of the 'fobia' things from her school book, somehow... that definition sounds familiar.

An irrational fear of gaining weight?

Preposterous!

There can't be!

-

Can there?

-

-

Just one way to find out.

Wait, how do I make this sound casual? I don't want them to think I might have one of those fobias, I just want to see that list again. I didn't really pay attention last time she showed me.

"Oi Kagome get your nose out of that book and get us something to eat will ya? We didn't stop here for you to study! We stopped because we're hungry!"

For once, I am glad to hear the baka bothering her.

Maybe she'll... yep, she left the book open.

"You could ask a little more nicely Inuyasha!"

"Feh!"

Yay! While Kagome makes the ramen I can check out her book!

"The fire's all set Kagome-chan, Miroku went to get water from the stream."

_-Act casual-_

_-Act casual-_

"Thanks Sango-chan! I'll get the ramen packs out of my bag!"

"Sounds good"

"Hey Kagome, want me to close your book for you? I stuck a crayon in to hold your place."

_-don't glare at Shippo-_

"No the crayon might rub off on it and the book's not mine, thank you though, why don't you just hold it open for me?"

Great, how do I get it from the kit without looking suspicious?

"Think that food will be ready soon?"

Baka

"It'll be ready as soon as the water boils Inuyasha, Miroku just got here!"

"You know he's never very patient Kagome-sama."

Shippo don't drop that book!

"Especially for ramen!"

_-phew-_

Didn't drop it- now how to get him to hand it over... aha!

"Hey Shippo-chan, see that root growing beside that tree?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go get me some? It is very good for headaches."

"Sure! Hold this!"

YES! Got it!

Uh-oh, now they're all looking at me. Great.

"You have a headache Sango-chan? I still have some of my medicine."

"Oh, no thanks Kagome-chan, I think the root will work just fine in a little hot water."

"Feh, you can make that after my ramen wench, is it ready yet? You're taking forever!"

"Oooh you jerk! Here, take this cup, it's almost ready."

"Close enough"

_-wince-_

Ugh, how can he just scarf it down like that?

"Inuyasha if you keep eating so much ramen you're going to get fat. Studies in myera have shown that eating ramen all the time isn't good for you. You needto eatfish and meat and vegetables too, you know, balance things out properly."

Did she just say you could get _fat_?!

We eat ramen all the time!

Why didn't she mention this _before_?!

"Sango-chan are you feeling ok? I don't think this root's gonna be enough."

"Thank you Shippo-chan I'll be fine."

Glancing down at the roots he set on the book, this gives me the perfect chance to scan through the list.

Hmm...

Nope

Nothing there about...

Wait a minute.

I can't believe it.

There is no way that someone could actually have an irrational fear to weight gain.

And I would refuse to believe it except...

_-sigh-_

I just found it.

Pocrescophobia - Fear of gaining weight.

Closing the book, I hardly noticed how my hands shook or the roots were left inside as I handed it over.

Pocrescophobia.

Such strange names they have in Kagome's time.

"Sango-chan? Daijobu?"

"Hmm? Oh, hai, I'm fine," smiling weakly, I thank Miroku and take the offered ramen.

Ramen?

_Fattening_ ramen?!

What are they _thinking?!_

Can't they see how tight my clothes are already?!

Geez!

What?

Do they _want_ me to look like a cow?

"Umm... I'm not really hungry tonight, you can have it Inuyasha."

"Really?"

Before we could blink, the hanyou was scarfing down his second bowl of ramen, his third waiting just beside his knee. The fatty always eats two as it is.

Wait, who am I to call him a fatty? I'm the only one gaining weight!

_-don't cry-_

Just don't cry!

"Sango-chan?"

"I think I'll turn in for the night you guys, I really don't feel good."

Excusing myself, I set out my bed and promptly lie down facing away from the group. After a while I suppose they figure I'm asleep because I can hear them begin to mumble.

"She looked kind of pale"

"Maybe she really is sick?"

"No, she was just fine when we stopped, it's like she suddenly remembered something."

"She doesn't smell sick."

"Maybe she just got tired?"

"Could be, but did anyone else think she looked a little sad?"

"Maybe something reminded her of Kohaku or her family."

"That could do it"

"Poor thing, no wonder she fell asleep so quickly, let's not disturb her ok? It's time for bed anyways."

"Awww, just a little longer Kagome?"

"No, time for bed"

"Listen to the wench kit"

"Fine"

After a bit of shuffling and some quiet 'good-nights' they all finally seemed to settle down to sleep.

If only they'd known what was really bugging me- I wonder what they'd say?

Hmm...

Nevermind

Now what were those exercises Kagome was doing a long time ago?

The ones for your stomach?

Crispies?

-

no

-

Crushies?

-

Wouldn't _that_ be weird?

-

Crunches!

That's right!

Crunches!

All right,starting tomorrow - its 200 crunches a day!

Better go to sleep so I can wake up earlier to do those.

Wouldn't want to get caught - then I'd have to explain.

_-Sigh-_

Oh no- did my stomach just... _jiggle_?

With a _sigh?!_

Eeek!

_-rushes out of sleeping bag and drops to the floor a few yards away-_

"Ichi… Ni… San… Yon…"

* * *

Ramen anyone?

;-p

I'm thinking of making this fic go boy, girl, boy, etc..

Yes, there will be a Miroku chapter, I'm not saying when though. And I hadn't even thought to make a Naraku one -evil grin- could be interesting...

Thanks again for the reviews you guys- see ya next time!


	3. Shippo

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews again. I agree with some that Sango's phobia was kind of OC- but some of these folks are hard to find phobias for. Plus she's one of my least favorite character soI kinda just wanted her out of the way. Gomen to all the Sango fans out there.

Here's one of my fave's though!

* * *

**-Shippo-**

"Ish ish ooo uuud!"

"Ishn' iii?"

"Mm-hmmm..."

"Feh, how can you eat that stuff? It sticks to your teeth and your mouth!"

_-wince-_

Much as I hate to agree with Inuyasha, the hanyou's got a point.

That stuff is horrible!

"Ok now that I've finished my bite and I can speak coherently again, I don't see why you don't like it Inuyasha. It's not that sticky."

"Yes it is"

Blah, Sango and Miroku agree?

Don't they feel it?

That thick layer of gunk sticking to their mouth?

Doesn't it tire them to have to lick upwards over and over in an attempt to get it off?

How can they stand it?

_-grimace-_

"Feh"

I'm with you man.

There's no way they're getting me to do it again  
_  
- uh-uh-_

Nope

No siree bob

(I heard Kagome say that once... I wonder what a siree bob is?)

Whatever it is, it must mean no right?

Otherwise why would they use it?

And on that track why do they use such funny expressions in her time?

Like that fobeeas thing she's studying.

There's so many words she has to learn!

Ah-rack-na-fo-bee-ah

Ahracknafobeeah

I know that one 'cuz Kagome has a bad case.

She hates spiders!

_-giggle-_

"Shippo-chan what's so funny?"

Oh no, now I have their attention.

Wait

Kagome's eyes are narrowing- never good.

"Shippo you haven't taken a single bite of your sandwich, is it ok?"

Ano...

How do I tell her that I don't want any?

"Ehh..."

"Feh, he doesn't want that stuff either. Seems one other person here has good taste."

_-phew-_

Saved by the baka.

Well, he's not really a baka if you really think about it, he just acts like one when he grouches and acts mean to Kagome.

"Like you have fine taste? Mr. 'I eat nothing but ramen'?"

"What's wrong with ramen? It's a perfectly good meal- speaking of which, is it ready?"

"Not yet, do you see the water boiling?"

"Well it doesn't have to..."

Ok they're back to their usual antics, at least he got me off the hook. Now, what to have for lunch...

_-growl-_

Oh no!

Stupid stomach!

Now they're looking at me again!

"You should eat if you're hungry Shippo, you know we're only stopping for a short break."

"Yeah runt, we're out of here as soon as my ramen's finished so hurry up."

The jerk, he _knows_ I don't want the sandwich and that I don't want to tell Kagome why.

Just look at that grin- why I should...

_-grumble-_

"Here you are Shippo-chan, one sandwich, and this one has the strawberry with it."

It'd be better with just the strawberries and none of that other stuff.

_-don't grit your teeth-_

"Thanks"

blah

Great. Now I probably have to eat it with all of them watching.

_-lick-_

Well this strawberry stuff is good and if I take a little of the other stuff with it it's not so bad.

Ok so small licks it is then.

Should I just open up the bread and lick it all off?

_-open- _

-lick-

"Shippo that is _not_ how you eat a sandwich! You close that up and take a bite mister!"

_-gulp-_

"But Kagomee..."

"No buts about it, that's gross."

"And impolite"

"Oi, leave him alone houshi, the kit just wants to take things slowly, let him eat it however he wants."

Inuyasha's defending me against Miroku?

I think I just got dizzy.

Wow- that's a change.

"He has to learn manners, unlike some people, _he's_ still salvageable."

Salvageable?

Did she just call me a vegetable?

No wait

Kagome wouldn't call me anything mean.

But then again a vegetable isn't really mean...

Well except for that call-ee-flower and bron-col-ee.

"Will you just back off already? Sheesh!"

_-growl, grumble, wince-_

Man I'm hungry!

"Oh kami will you just eat your sandwich Shippo? All this arguing over a dumb meal, really Inuyasha you are insufferable!"

Hehe, baka's in trouble again.

_-snicker-_

Oops, not a good idea.

If I can slowly slide over to Miroku-

"Your ramen's ready"

"Both of them?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

And off he goes again, I wonder how long he'll take this ti- eep!

"Hey!"

"What? I'm not going far, I just don't want to eat here with the smell of that stuff, it's nasty."

"And what about Shippo?"

Yeah what are you doing?!

I would shout, but he's got me by the back of the neck- the way my parents used to hold me when they wanted me to obey.

Inuyasha's never picked me up like this before.

I'd better keep quiet.

"Feh, runt needs a bath, there's a spring not far from here."

_-growl-_

That's not my stomach- I am _not _smelly!

I just bathed with Kagome last night!

"But we..."

"Ramen?"

_-sigh-_

Well I guess that's that- sometimes even Kagome can't argue with him.

This would be great except that she just had to put the sandwich on top of the ramen too didn't she?

"Fine, we'll be ready when you get back."

Figures he'd only grunt in reply.

We're heading off into the forest now- I can hear that spring he mentioned as we get closer.

What is he up to?

There's the spring, he's still holding me by the neck and lifting me up-

He wouldn't throw me in right?!

"Ok here's the deal"

_-gulp-_

We're at eye-level

It's kind of scary when he's so serious.

"You're getting a ramen and one fish, that's it, and no arguing if I get more."

_-blink-_

Did he just say...

_-shake-_

"Got it?"

"I got it! I got it!"

I'm standing on a rock now, he's put the ramen next to me and handed over the sandwhich.

"Better bury it just in case."

He's not going to make me eat it?!

"Ok!"

Quickly hopping down and digging up a suitable hole, I stop once the sandwich has been dropped into it and turn to look. He's out there fishing- two fish so far- three- looks like that's it.

Covering up the hole, I'm just pounding the last of the dirt as he finishes gulling the fish. We eat it raw, since a fire would let the others know what's going on.

I don't mind raw fish, I ate quite a few before I joined them, but its not that same as normal.

Speaking of normal…

"Inuyasha?"

"Nnn..?"

"Why...?"

"That stuff's crappy"

"Well yeah but..."

"And neither of us wants to spend the rest of the day licking it off the top of our mouths right? Well, I can get ramen pretty easy but you were stuck eating the sandwich."

_-nod-_

"Look I just figured it wasn't fair ok? Don't get used to it or nothin'"

He actually looks kind of embarrassed.

Wow

Inuyasha- embarrassed by being nice.

Who'd have thought?

_-munch, slurp, gulp, burp-_

"Ano... excu-"

Nevermind, he just burped loud enough for ten of me.

The pig

"Feh- done?"

_-nod-_

"Good"

"Heee-EEY!"

_-splash-_

He threw me in!

_-kick, breathe, glare-_

"You baka!"

"You were supposed to smell remember? Hurry up already!"

Argh!

I can't believe I was thinking nicely about him!

When I get back to the camp- why I'm really gonna...

_-grumble, splish, splash, sloppy steps through forest-_

"There you are Shippo-chan! We were wondering about you. Why are your clothes wet?"

"Inuyasha threw me in."

"What?! Inuyasha! SIT!"

"ACK!"

_-grin, sniffle-_

Dumb water's still in my nose

"Oh Shippo don't cry, come on over and I'll dry you right off."

Yay, Kagome's gone into okaa-san mode.

That almost makes the dunking worth it.

Almost

I love it when she dries me off, she's so playful and cuddly, shaking out my hair with her gentle fingers, tickling my tummy, rubbing our noses together.

I love my Kagome.

_-yawn-_

I'm sleepy now

"Poor baby, come on, I'll carry you for a while."

_-smile-_

Hmm... I changed my mind, it was worth it.

If only for the way she's holding me right now, my head under her chin, her cheek on my temple.

Her steps sway smoothly- almost rocking me to sleep.

_-yawn, wiggle-_

There- perfect.

Just as I'm sure nothing could ruin this moment and am about to fall asleep, Sango has to break the silence we'd fallen into.

"There really are people who are afraid of it! Look Miroku how strange!"

"Why yes, that is an odd fear... Ara-chi..."

"butryophobia- Arachibutryophobia- fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof on one's mouth. I told you it existed!"

_-gasp-_

Nani?

_-blink-_

Did they just say there are other people who are afraid of peanut butter?!

Really?!

Lifting my head, I see the others glance towards me with a smile.

I thought it was just me!

_-bright smile-_

"I like that stuff you're studying Kagome, it's pretty neat."

"You think so?"

_-nod-_

"Well I think so too honey"

Snuggling back down into her shoulder, I'm about to fall asleep again when her warm breath fans my ear.

"It's nice to know we're not alone, ne-?"

Shoulda known she understood.

I wonder if Inuyasha knew...

_-sigh-_

Who cares?

Kagome's so warm...

* * *

That probably wasn't as funny as Inu or Sango, but Shippo's so cute- his had to be sweet.

Let me know if you liked it- thanks!


	4. Kagome

**-Kagome-**

* * *

Just a few more cards and then I can change topics.

Lucky me.

I still can't believe the things some of these people are afraid of. Zoophobia- fear of animals? Oh no, watch out now. We'll throw a bunny at you if you don't!

_-snicker-_

How silly.

Although, some of them are funny, and others a bit too familiar.

I myself will admit to arachnophobia. But then again, what girl isn't afraid of spiders? With all those long, skinny legs around them, crawling all over stuff.

_-shiver-_

"Are you cold, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"You just shivered."

"Oh, no, just thought of something creepy."

"Ohh... what?"

"Spiders."

Ha ha, he shivered too. Silly monk.

"I wonder why they have eight legs?"

_-click-_

Oops, dummy, why'd I click on my pen?

I'm still writing.

_-click-_

"Maybe because they couldn't balance with seven?"

_-click-_

There I go again.

"That's too goofy."

_-click-_

"Maybe because ants already had six?"

_-click-_

Stop it!

"Grasshoppers have six legs too."

_-click-_

"And I think ladybugs have six too."

_-click-_

"Hey, do you think all bugs have six legs?"

_-click-_

"Eight."

_-click-_

"Nine what, Inuyasha?"

_-click-_

"Kagome has clicked that stupid pen ten times."

_-click-_

"Eleven."

_-click-_

"Twelve!"

_-click-_

"Geez, will you quit it already?"

"I'm sorry, nervous habit!"

"Why are you nervous, Kagome-chan?"

"School."

"Keh."

"Do you have another test soon?"

I wish. I have three at the end of the week.

_-click-_

"Should we take that as a yes?"

Very funny, Miroku.

"That's..."

"Enough!"

_-gasp-_

"Hey give back that pen!"

"Keh, use one of those pencils."

Jerk.

Might as well switch to my last subject if I'm going to be using a pencil.

_-sigh-_

I hate this class. Too bad I have to pass it. Necessary evil, I guess.

Are they still talking about me?

"Thirteen clicks in how many minutes?"

_-tap-_

"Not many."

Hmph!

I wasn't that bad.

Ok, that's enough distractions, Kagome. Back to your homework. If two points, (x¹, y¹) and (x², y²) are given, the slope is equal to y² - y¹ / x² - x¹

What?

"Hey! There's only three packages of ramen left!"

_-tap-_

"Three? Are you sure? I could have sworn Kagome had at least five left."

_-tap- _

_-tap-_

"Last night, maybe, but I had two for lunch, remember?"

_-tap-_

"Two? You knew we were running low, Inuyasha!"

_-tap-_

"Meanie!"

"Oi, shut up, runt!"

"No need to be rude, Inuyasha. You did know we were low on ramen."

"I was hungry."

"But two?"

_-tap-_

"They're small!"

I'm staying out of this one.

_-tap-_

"So if we had five and you ate two, we only have three left?"

_-tap-_

_-tap-_

_-tap-_

"Only three."

_-tap-_

"Hey, when are your next tests, Kagome?"

"Friday."

"That's in two days."

_-tap-_

_-tap-_

"Think we can get back to Kaede's in two days?"

_-tap-_

"Wow, Kagome, you must be really worried about those tests."

_-blink-_

"Why's that, Shippo?"

"Look at all the dots on your page!"

Huh? Woah, there are a lot of dots!

"Why'd you make those? Do they help you concentrate?"

Concentrate? Who's been concentrating?

"No I can't think of when I did them."

"Weirdo."

"Inuyasha..."

"Keh."

"How many are there? Ten? Twelve?"

_-tap-_

_-tap-_

"You just made two more!"

_-tap-_

_-tap-_

"Stop it!"

"I don't mean to!"

"Another nervous reaction?"

"That would make two."

_-tap-_

"Hey, look at that. Something we say keeps triggering her reaction."

"What are we saying?"

"I dunno, but keep talking."

"Hey, guys, I am still here, you know? I don't think it's any one thing you're saying."

_-tap-_

"She did it again!"

"Quick, what did she say?"

Great, now they're analyzing me.

"Repeat it slowly so we can catch the trigger, Miroku."

"She said that she doesn't think any one-"

_-tap-_

"One?"

_-tap-_

"Hey! It's one?"

_-tap-_

"Stop it, you guys!"

"Your hand doesn't like the word one."

_-tap-_

"Stop!"

"Enough, you two!"

_-tap-_

"Bakas, it's not just one."

_-tap-_

"Inuyasha's right. It actually seems to be any number we say."

"Any number?"

"I think so."

"Forty three!"

_-tap-_

"Seventy five!"

_-tap-_

"Shippo!"

"Gomen, but it's kind of funny, Kagome."

No, it's not!

"You don't even know you're doing it, do you?"

"No!"

"Miroku, do you remember what her psychology book said about phobias?"

"Not really, Sango. What about them?"

Yeah, what about them?

"It said the response of phobic fear is a reflex acquired to non-dangerous stimuli. Her reaction is just a reflex to her!"

"Oooh! Kagome has another phobia!"

Darn Shippo.

"I do not!"

"Weird female."

"Hey!"

"Seven."

_-tap-_

Stupid hand!

"Where is that... aha! Here it is. You have Numerophobia."

"I'm telling you, I don't have any weird phobia. You guys are reading too much into my tapping."

"Ten."

_-tap-_

"Interesting."

"What is?"

"Kagome, what if I could prove you have a strange phobia?"

"You can't."

"I can!"

Inuyasha? Since when did he join the mutiny? And why's he so close?

"For any real numbers a and b, if _ab_ equals 0, then either _a_ equals 0, _b_ equals0, or both."

H-how did he know that? Oh kami, do _I_ have to know that?

"See? She's pale."

Where'd he learn it?

"I read it off your math book. You don't just have a fear of numbers. You're afraid of anything to do with that math stuff you're always studying."

_-tap-_

"See? Just the word math gets to you."

"Poor Kagome."

Hey! I do not have a weird math phobia!

"That's nuts! I'm just worried about my test in a couple of days!"

"Denial."

"It _is_ a sign."

"Argh! I don't believe this. I'm outta here! Shippo, hand me my cards!"

Hmph!

_-stomp, huff, plop onto grass-_

As if! There's no such thing as a math phobia! Now where was I?

A- Arachnophobia is a fear of spiders. I already did that. Next: Arithmophobia, a fear of...

No

_Way_

I can't believe this.

Fear of _numbers?_

Woah.

I can't believe Inuyasha knew about that. He's right, though- that _is_ weird.

Well to quote the hanyou- _keh._

* * *

Sorry about the delayed update- writer's block.

Hope it was worth the wait though! Let me know what you think.Good, bad, OC, whatever, feedback's always greatly appreciated.

And I have to give aspecial thank you to **Numisma **for editing this chapter.

Take care guys!

KawaiiChica


End file.
